zendayafandomcom-20200213-history
This Is My Dance Floor
'''This Is My Dance Floor '''is a song by Zendaya and Bella Thorne and it's included on the Shake It Up: I ♥ Dance soundtrack. It was released on the January 29, 2013 along with his karaoke version on the Disney's Karaoke Series: Shake It Up album. Lyrics We shook it up, gave you something to dance for Made our mark we define the dance war We're busting down the front door Take it from the top! Look who's back, we got the new moves Less talk, more dancing as prove Turn it up and do how we do Take it from the top! 'Cause now we're rolling up new And it's just me and my crew Here come the sequel debut We break it through! Already here in the zone Feels like we come to the throne Yeah, it's so good to be home! This is my dance floor, my dance floor This is the night, so let's bring up the lights This is my dancefloor, my dance floor Everything more, never seen it before I'm stepping out to a whole new beat Taking the crowd from the seats to their feet Back with a new score, it's what I live for This is my dance floor Bigger, better, beta-tested Alphabetically perfected So hot, it's boiling over Just to give you full disclosure 'Cause now we're rolling up new And it's just me and my crew (yeah...) Here come the sequel debut We breaking through! Already here in the zone Feels like we come to the throne Yeah, it's so good to be home! This is my dance floor, my dance floor This is the night, so let's bring up the lights This is my dance floor, my dance floor Everything more, never seen it before I'm stepping out to a whole new beat Taking the crowd from their seats to their feet Back with a new score, it's what I live for This is my dance floor (This is my dance floor...!) 'Cause now we're rolling up new! And it's just me and my crew! (Dancefloor) Already here in the zone, Feels like we come to the throne, Yeah, it's so good to be home! This is my dance floor...! My dance floor This is the night, so let's bring up the lights This is my dance floor, my dance floor Everything more, never seen it before I'm stepping out to a whole new beat Taking the crowd from the seats to their feet Back with a new score, it's what I live for This is my dance floor This is my dance floor, my dance floor This is the night, so let's bring up the lights This is my dancefloor, my dance floor Everything more, never seen it before I'm stepping out to a whole new beat Taking the crowd from the seats to their feet Back with a new score, it's what I live for This is my dance floor Category:Songs Category:Soundtrack Songs Category:2013 Song Releases Category:Shake It Up Songs Category:Zendaya